


One Night Left in Doma

by whitesnowtigerxii



Series: Paradise in Doma Found [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnowtigerxii/pseuds/whitesnowtigerxii
Summary: It had become a game to them. Tora and Hien wanted to see just how much they could get away with in public and found it exhilarating. That all changed when Tora received a summons from Lyse. Her hands shook as she held the parchment in disbelief.





	One Night Left in Doma

**Author's Note:**

> This was never meant to be a series, but once certain things happened in real life, their story exploded. Welcome to part two of Tora and Hien's story! There will be more. Thank you for reading!

_Let's make love, all night long, until all our strength is gone._  
"Let's Make Love" Faith Hill and Tim McGraw 

It was as if someone had ripped my heart right from my chest and sliced it in two. I stood, unbelieving, at Lyse's words, my eyes wide and unfocused. All of Hydaelyn came to a standstill.  
  
_I can give you but one night and then we must go. I'm sorry, Tora._  
  
Her words rang loudly in my head. I should have seen it coming sooner. I knew instantly that something was wrong with the way my blood ran cold when she summoned me. My limbs grew numb at seeing my friend's pained expression as I entered her tent, all but freezing me to that spot.  
  
"Are you okay, Tora?" Uncertainty filled her voice.  
  
I was brought back to reality and my eyes snapped to hers. "I'm fine." I swallowed back a lump in my throat, my chest tightening painfully, ragged breaths barely able to escape the tight squeeze. I blinked back tears, nodded once curtly, and held a hand up as she took a step forward. "I'm fine," I repeated, more for myself than for her. I spun on my heels, exiting the tent, both hands clasped tightly over my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, my body trembling as I choked back sobs.  
  
I hurried past confused looks that were thrown my way from the soldiers around the encampment. _But one night._ It repeated like a mantra in my head. I dipped behind the first empty tent that I came to and found myself on my knees, gasping for breath, my back crackling as I filled my lungs with air. I had but one night left.  
  
My vision began to fade as I grew dizzy. Falling forward, I placed my head on the ground to try and steady myself. Sobs came over me in waves, rattling my body. My fingers clutched at the dirt beneath me.  
  
_How ironic_ , I thought. _Physically grabbing at dirt to ground myself._  
  
I had to laugh, but that turned into more choking, gasping sobs. My head swayed back and forth in disbelief as I felt everything crashing down around me. I couldn't leave him.  
  
I heard running footsteps skid to a halt beside me and felt strong hands grab at me, pulling me to them and nearly crushing me in a tight embrace. It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to see who it was, but I knew. _Hien._ One shuddering, gulping breath allowed me to breathe in his familiar scent. I clutched at him, unable to say anything.  
  
He gathered me into his arms, his words inaudible over the pounding in my ears. He rocked me steadily and ran a soothing hand up and down my back. It was working. He was slowly bringing me back. My heartbeat slowed and I released one last shuddering breath, steeling myself to look into his eyes. I did so and fresh tears flowed.  
  
"Oh, Hien! Lyse...she wants to--," I began, but couldn't continue. I buried my face in his chest, crying anew.  
  
"I know," he cooed. "She told me." One hand moved across my back and the other cradled my head. "She's the one that sent me after you," he said, stroking my hair.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. _Of course she did_ , I wept bitterly.  
  
He sat with me like that, in the dirt, for what seemed like an eternity, not to caring if I soaked his robes with my tears. "Tora?" I could only sniffle in reply as he said my name softly. "Can you stand? We need to get you out of the dirt, it's unbefitting the Warrior of Light." I could hear the smile in his voice as he tried to make a lighthearted joke.  
  
I pushed away from him and nodded. "The dirt is certainly no place for a prince, either," I quipped, rubbing the tears from my eyes roughly with the palms of my hands, succeeding in only smearing the dust upon my face.  
  
I felt him chuckle and flashed angry daggers at him with my eyes. He merely smirked, shifting me off his lap so that he could stand. He extended a hand and I took it lightly. Once on my feet, I took a step forward and stumbled into him. My outburst had drained me even more than I realized.  
  
"Nope," he said, pursing his lips together. "This won't do at all." He swept me up into his arms. "I'll just carry you," he grinned. I gasped.  
  
"Hien!" I protested hoarsely. "Please."  
  
He nuzzled my neck, dirt and all. "Yes. I like this position very much," he whispered slyly.  
  
In spite of everything, my heart fluttered and a familiar tingle spread throughout my body. I gave in and relaxed into his arms, burying my face in the crook of his neck and sighed.  
  
He carried me to his tent, and once we entered, he placed me onto the ground gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch as he brushed stray hairs from my face and cupped my cheek. I became suddenly self-conscious and turned my back to him quickly, gasping, trying to wipe the dirt from my face. It wasn't working! My hands were dirty, too, so I was just smearing it even more. I groaned in frustration. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder as he turned me to face him. His brow was knitted together and there was a frown tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Please don't spend our last moments together--for who knows how long--fussing over something as trivial as dirt on your face," he said quietly. His hand moved to cup my cheek again.  
  
I could see his eyes start to gloss over with tears. My heart sank and my ears lowered at the pain and confusion flashing across his face. "Hien, I--"  
  
He pulled me in closely by the waist, cutting me off mid-sentence. My stomach did a flip. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat as his other hand stroked my hair and rested on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a gentle hum. My heart began to race as his thumb brushed across my lips, then pulled me into a gentle kiss. My hands clutched his robes, wanting to hold onto him for all eternity.  
  
"I have an idea," he whispered into my ear before pulling away. I gave a whimper in protest but a delightful shiver raced down my spine. My ears perked, curious. "Don't worry, you'll like it," he grinned.  
  
"Hien, I--oh!" I was caught off guard by another, quicker, kiss.  
  
"Don't...don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!" He said, pointing at me and all but skipping out of the tent in excitement.  
  
_What in the seven hells?_ I thought as I was left standing there, dumbfounded, hands on my hips. An ear flicked backward and I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head and chuckling softly.  
  
I sighed heavily and let my hands fall to my sides. My tail swayed contently, but...a looming dread still filled me. As soon as I found something worth living for it was being ripped away! That was the story of my life. I gave a bitter laugh and fell into a chair, the very chair that we....  
  
_Oh, dear Hydealyn...._  
  
My hand moved to cover my mouth slowly and my eyes widened as the memory from the night before filled my vision. I blushed and my heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Wow...," I whispered in awe, dragging my hand down my face and blowing out a puff of air.  
  
My head lulled back and my eyes rolled shut. I found that I wanted nothing more than to experience that again. By the fury...he had ignited something within me and I found that I liked it very much. My heart pounded as I traced a finger up my arm and across my collarbone lightly, leaving gooseflesh behind. My other hand gripped the seat of the chair tightly. A whimper escaped my throat and I bit my lip. I let my finger slip down the center of my chest and dip between my breasts, my hand giving each a squeeze. Another whimper. My hand slipped further down and I raked my claws across my abdomen, pressing a fist firmly into my lap with the other hand. I gasped, my head falling forward.  
  
"Hien!" I murmured, my own voice startling me.  
  
"I'm...I'm right here," I heard him say in a low voice. My eyes shot up. His face was dark with lust and I could see his chest rise and fall with deep breaths. My own hitched in my throat as my heartbeat quickened. "By the kami.... Forget the bath, I don't think I could make it, anyway," he growled, rushing to my side. He scooped me up from the chair and tossed me unceremoniously onto the cot.  
  
"Hien!" I gasped. "I'm--" I was cut off by a rough kiss.  
  
"Hush. Right now, or I shall make you continue alone!" He panted against my neck, desperately trying to free himself of his robes. "I've never witnessed anything like that," he huffed, kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back. "Sensual...tantalizing...," he growled in a seductive whisper between even more kisses, now tugging at my own clothes. I let out a whine, wrapping my legs around his waist, a fire blazing between my thighs.  
  
"H-hien!" I gasped as he tore my loincloth away and settled between my legs. I shivered, biting my lip as I felt his arousal press against me through his trousers.  
  
"Do you do that often?" he asked in awe, rocking his hips against mine. I could fell him growing harder between my legs and I dug my claws into his backside, pulling him closer. His lips came crashing down on mine as he groaned out loud.  
  
I pulled away for breath, gasping. "N-no...that was the--" my breath hitched as his hand slipped between my legs. There was no resistance as his fingers slid in. "--the first. I've never--" My train of thought derailed as he added his thumb, toying with that sensitive bundle of nerves. I gasped, my eyes rolling shut, and grasped at the covers as my back arched. "Just...the thought of you...I merely wanted to...oh, by the twelve, Hien!" I cried out. My body trembled and I squirmed beneath him.  
  
He hummed against my neck as he devoured me. "Keep talking," he urged, moving to my stomach with his soft kisses. I bit my lip, whimpering.  
  
"Last night," I began again, growing more and more delirious by the moment. "I want...." I swallowed hard. "I want that again!" My hand flew to my mouth and I bit down hard on my knuckles to stifle a cry as he bit my inner thigh. My stomach dropped and my head spun! "I want you," I cried. "Hien, this might be our last night together. Just make love to me, please!" My body shook with sobs and tears streamed down my face.  
  
He moved to gather me in his arms and held me gently. "Don't you _ever_ think that way, Tora," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "We _will_ make it work. This is _not_ goodbye." He laid me back down and looked at me hungrily. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes," he smiled devilishly. I squirmed under his scrutiny.  
  
"H-hien?" I whispered wide-eyed, my breath quickening. I was answered with that playful, boyish grin that I loved so much.  
  
_Oh, gods...what does he plan to do?_  
  
In a flash he was on top me, straddling me, pinning my arms above my head. I gasped. "You're my tigress, and I've caught you now," he whispered, then captured my neck in a love bite. A tingle began to spread from my core and I trembled in delight.  
  
"You're good at this," I said panting.  
  
"What's that, my tigress?" He asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
I looked into his eyes. "Making me forget everyone and everything...except you."  
  
He blinked, taken aback for a split second, his eyebrows twitching upward. I chuckled. I didn't think that was the response he was expecting. He smiled and lowered himself onto me gently and I relished in being enveloped by his warmth. "I want you, Tora, and only you. Forever." He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed against his lips happily.  
  
"So...." I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. My heart pounded. "You were saying?" I moved to place my arms back above my head, interlocking my wrists.  
  
_What am I doing?_ I held his gaze, biting my lip. _What_ am _I doing?_ By the twelve I wanted him to take me!  
  
He looked at me questioningly before his eyes followed my arms upward. "Right," he whispered. I heard the tremble in his voice and the gulp as he swallowed. Was he nervous?  
  
"Don't worry, you won't hurt me," I said to put his mind at ease. I leaned upward and took an earlobe between my teeth, trailing my tongue along the edge. "I love you, Shun."  
  
"By the kami, Tora!" He groaned, shivering. I gave him an all-knowing smirk. His hand flew to my interlocked wrists and the other to my waist, giving it a tight squeeze, his mouth stifling a cry from me.  
  
"Take me!" I begged. He whimpered against me and his hand moved to cup my breast as he tore my halter away. He pinched a nipple between two fingers, causing me to writhe beneath him. "By the twelve, more! Please!"  
  
"With pleasure," he growled lowly. His kisses moved to my throat, then down my chest, stopping at the valley between my breasts. "I love you, too, Tora," his words barely audible as he continued downward.  
  
My name upon his lips was like the sweetest of honey to my ears. My stomach dropped delightfully as he nipped my inner thigh again, my train of thought nearly derailing. "S-say my name again, please," I begged.  
  
He hummed against my skin, stroking an already blazing fire in my core. "Tora." I felt his warm breath against my skin as he nuzzled me, tickling me with his nose. "My tigress, Tora."  
  
My stomach dropped again, the fire all but consuming me. He held me firmly by the hips and gazed up at me. My breath hitched and my eyes grew wide as he licked his lips.  
  
_Is he going to...by the twelve!_  
  
I drew in a shuddering breath and shivered in anticipation. "P-please?" I whispered.  
  
That was all he needed, for in an instant, he was between my legs, capturing my womanhood in his mouth. My back arched and my hands flew to my mouth to silence the scream that escaped me. I writhed under his ministrations, panting. The feel of his hot, wet tongue inside me caused me to go dizzy. A familiar tingle began to spread throughout my body and I gasped.  
  
_Yes!_ I screamed in my mind. This is exactly what I wanted to experience again!  
  
"Yes!" I moaned out loud, causing him to moan into me, the vibration nearly pushing me over the edge.  
  
He came up for breath and I was left trembling. He crept up to me slowly, a hunter on the prowl. I whimpered as he captured my neck. I raked my claws along his back, eliciting a deep moan from him, his grasp on me tightening. He trailed a hand lightly down my arm and side, giving my waist a firm pinch. I hissed and took his bottom lip between my teeth. I felt him chuckle and had to chuckle, too. He was infectious.  
  
He kissed me quickly before pulling his trousers off and tossing them to the side. He sat back and placed his hands on my knees, running them both down my inner thighs in a light massage. I heard him moan and my eyes landed on his fully erect manhood.  
  
"See what you do to me, tigress?" he growled.  
  
My eyes snapped up and I blushed, he'd caught me appreciating him.  
  
_No use in trying to be sneaky now_ , I thought.  
  
My eyes roamed over his body unabashed: his shoulders, his chest, down his abs...I blushed as my eyes drifted further down again. I couldn't believe this was all mine. _He_ was mine.  
  
I looked back into his eyes and smirked. "Just appreciating the view," I said seductively.  
  
"Me, too," he whispered. I grew hot under his gaze as his eyes flitted downward. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply.  
  
My heart pounded and my insides pooled like liquid gold at the intensity and passion behind his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers in his hair, giving it a tug. "Please, Hien. I need you. Now," I whimpered.  
  
I felt him shudder against me and felt his chest rumble deeply; and with that, my leg was pulled up and thrown over his shoulder. We gazed into one another's eyes, both of us panting and trembling with desire. I gave a nod and swallowed, preparing my body to take him. In one fell swoop, he entered me and I took him to the hilt.  
  
"Oh!" I gave a yelp at the suddenness of the motion and the stretch that was still needed to take him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he panted.  
  
"N-no!" I shook my head. "More, please," I begged.  
  
He began to move inside me, slowly at first, the tip of his manhood stroking my very core with each thrust. My back arched and my hips lifted to meet his, my hands using his arms for anchors. I felt his muscles quiver and he began to pant with the exertion. I growled and slammed my hips into his to quicken the rhythm and deepen his reach. He responded accordingly and thrust even deeper. I was rewarded with a very lewd sound from him. I chuckled and cried out his name as a thrust went particularly deep. My claws dug into his arms.  
  
"By the kami, Tora," he panted.  
  
"Yes! K-keep it--" I gasped as another thrust hit deep within my core. "Hien!" I all but screamed. "Keep it right...right there!" I was so very close.  
  
He increased his speed and his thrusts grew more desperate, finally throwing me over the edge. A long, strained cry escaped me as I rode the crest of my pleasure for as long as I could. My body trembled and my core convulsed around his member, my essence spilling over as he continued to thrust inside me. I gasped loudly, trying to catch my breath.  
  
"T-tora!"  
  
I felt his body give a great lurch and he clutched me tightly to his chest. He gasped loudly and then groaned as his body convulsed over me, his manhood throbbing with each spurt as he filled me with his seed. I froze, wide-eyed, at that revelation: _his seed_. Seven hells. I blushed profusely as an image of his offspring growing inside me filled my vision.  
  
He took my leg in his hand tenderly and lowered it from his shoulder gently, bringing me out of my daydream. That leg was going to feel it tomorrow.... He laid on top of me, both of us panting and catching our breath. I looked up at him, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from his ponytail behind his ear, and laughed. He looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Shun," I whispered.  
  
"And I love you, my tigress." He leaned in and kissed me softly.  
  
I shivered. I loved it when he used that pet name. He really had turned me into a tigress: hungry, ready to hunt, and he was the only prey for me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his back and placed my head against his chest, listening as his heart stilled. A peace came over me knowing that I excited him just as much as he excited me. I tried not to cry as reality set in. I'd be leaving tomorrow.... I nestled further into him, not wanting to face it, and willing with all my might this day to never end.  
  
"Tora?" He asked, breaking the silence after a long while.  
  
"Yes, Shun?" I replied, kissing his chest.  
  
"How about that bath?" I looked up to see him smirking down at me.  
  
_I completely forgot!_  
  
"That sounds wonderful," I said, beaming at him.  
  
We looked at the mess around us and laughed, thankfully my clothes weren't ripped and were suitable enough to put back on. We paused at the tent flap and he turned to me, pulling me close, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. We exited the tent and came face to face with Yugiri's back.  
  
_Has she been on guard outside this entire time?_ I buried my face in Hien's back, embarrassed at what lewdness she might have heard.  
  
If she had, she gave no indication as she turned to address us. "My Lord. Mistress Tora."  
  
"Yugiri," he nodded.  
  
"My lord, we've begun to break down camp and are heading back to the Enclave. The people await your address in the morning."  
  
I felt him tense and pressed a reassuring hand into the small of his back, then he gave the Au Ra a nod. "Thank you, Yugiri."  
  
"My lord," she bowed. "Mistress Tora." She looked up at me and smiled. _Smiled._ I went wide-eyed, groaning and burying my head in his back again. She chuckled and returned to her duties.  
  
"Did she just...." He looked down at me, then in the direction she walked off in, confusion etched into his face. He sighed, his body relaxing, and a smile crossed his face. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Our bath will have to wait it seems," he grumbled.  
  
I smiled up at him, taking his hand in mine, weaving our fingers together. "Later," I whispered. I stepped away but kept our fingers interlocked. "You should probably go," I said sadly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied softly. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head again before stepping away. "Later."  
  
I watched him go after Yugiri to oversee the travel home.  
  
_Home...._  
  
Aside from Ishgard, I never felt like I had a place _to_ call home. But here...did I dare dream? That could be my future waking away from me right now. My hands slipped absentmindedly to my lower abdomen as another image filled my vision, this one of little Doman princes with raven hair running around the Enclave. I blushed and shook the image from my mind. There was no time for that right now! Even if there wasn't a war going on, we'd at least need to be... _married_. I gulped and blushed again at an image of me in a beautiful dress walking toward Hien. My heart raced at the thought of being his wife and mother to his heirs. Try as I might, I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips. Never had I daydreamed so much before.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. The camp was broken down faster than expected thanks to everyone's high spirits and we made it back to the Enclave with daylight to spare. We arrived to cheers, shouts, and applause. I followed closely behind him but paced myself. I watched him, openly staring, my stomach doing that delightful little drop it had taken to doing when he looked my way. I'd smile, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble, and I'd laugh. We were driving one another wild and loved it.  
  
There was also the bath to look forward to. Even if he _hadn't_ been there it would've been marvelous, though he certainly helped. He told me where to go, and once I rounded the corner, hands emerged from the shadows and twirled me around, pinning me face-first to the wall. I gasped and a tingle spread from my core as I felt a bite to my neck.  
  
"That's for today," he growled. I chuckled, which in turn became a moan as I felt his hips press into my lower back. My heart pounded against my chest.  
  
"Hien," I whimpered as his hands slipped to my waist and gave it a pinch.  
  
He spun me around, pinning my arms to the wall and captured my lips. I shivered in delight. Yes. I liked this _very_ much. I would have him here and now! My whimpers continued, turning into pants as I whispered his name. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My back was pressed to the wall again and I raked my claws across his shoulders and dug them into his hair, yanking and tugging. If this went on much longer I would _have_ to have him now. My core was on fire! I mewled and bit his neck as his hand found my breast.  
  
"By the kami...," he moaned deliriously. He trembled with the effort it took to hold me up as desire zapped his strength.  
  
I chuckled as I was let go and my feet hit solid ground. My head spun and I swayed a bit. He caught me and held me close, both of us panting heavily.  
  
"What are we doing? We're like younglings sneaking around," I said with a chuckle and sigh.  
  
"I can't help myself around you. You drive me to madness," he whispered, nuzzling my neck.  
  
"Aye," I sighed happily. He stepped away and I gave a shiver. "Don't stop now," I said, grabbing his hands and wrapping them back around me. My skin tingled as he stroked my waist with this thumb.  
  
"I have other ideas," he hummed against my neck. My stomach flipped.  
  
_More? By the twelve_ , I shivered.  
  
He laughed and pulled me along behind him, all the while that boyish grin played on his face.  
  
Once we had bathed, a huge celebration was thrown in honor of our victory, but just as much in honor of our fallen. I held his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze as Gosetsu's name was called to be honored. I sighed heavily. This would weigh on him for a long time. I gave him a nudge with my shoulder and he looked down at me, smiling sadly, tears forming in his eyes. My hand was already halfway to his face before I froze, wide-eyed. I had almost brushed his tears away. Physical contact, in public! A simple, innocent-enough gesture to be sure, but one whose meaning could not be misinterpreted: familiarity, tenderness...love. I turned away quickly and scowled at my plate. I felt him brush his thumb along my inner thigh and give it a squeeze. My heart fluttered and I choked back a whine, my tail slapping the floor behind me. Curse being a Miqo'te. I couldn't hide a thing!  
  
Once the moon was high in the night sky, a great fire was built and musicians began to play. Hien walked right up to me, took me by the hand, and led me to the fire. My stomach dropped and my heart raced as he pulled me close.  
  
"Are...aren't you afraid someone will see?" I asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Look around. Everyone's dancing and celebrating," he smiled. My eyes went even wider as he whirled me around the fire in a lively dance. I couldn't help but laugh openly. I was free in his arms. I was right where I wanted to be. "Stay with me in the Kienkan tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I gasped.  
  
"Are you sure?" I gaped at him.  
  
"With you? Yes," he smirked, throwing my own words back at me.  
  
My face fell and I blushed. He really did remember everything from that night. By the twelve. That wasn't my proudest moment. I turned and buried my face in my hands, groaning. I felt his hands snake across my waist slowly as he pulled me flush against his chest. I froze.  
  
"So, what's it going to be?" He whispered against my neck.  
  
"Hien, please...someone could see!" I said, only half-heartedly trying to escape his grasp.  
  
"It's our game, remember?" He said lowly, giving my neck a nip. I cried out, my hand flying to my mouth. He chuckled, stepping away and disappearing into the shadows beyond the fire.  
  
I stumbled a bit and threw my arms out to steady myself. _Did he really have to do that? Not fair!_ I grumbled.  
  
I excused myself from the festivities and made my way to the Kienkan under the guise that Lord Hien summoned me on a matter of his address for tomorrow.  
  
The guard out front halted me, asking me to state my purpose, albeit a bit nervously. He knew with whom he spoke, but he had a job to do, after all. I commended him and spewed the story that I recited in my head a dozen times. At just that moment, the door opened.  
  
"Tora!" Hien's loud voice boomed. "Thank you for coming on such short notice!"  
  
I stood, dumbfounded, confusion etched into my face. _How did he know what I was going to say…?_ His eyebrows raised and his head inclined ever so slightly toward the guard. _Oh! Right._  
  
"Please, think nothing of it, Lord Hien," I bowed.  
  
"Come, come...let me show you what I have so far," he said, ushering me in. I bowed to the guard as I passed by.  
  
Once the door was closed, he grabbed me and pinned me against it. We made love all night long until we fell asleep in one another's arms. It was the sweetest...the purest...the most exhilarating thing to ever happen to me. I wanted that every night! Hien was...he was perfect.  
  
I awoke wrapped in his arms amongst a tangle of sheets and clothes. Sudden dread washed over me as reality sank in: I was leaving today. I began to cry and clung to him with all my might.  
  
"Tora?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, cradling my head to his chest. "It's okay," he said softly. He tensed suddenly, then I heard him sigh, and his body went slack. "My address...," he groaned.  
  
"Oh, Hien! I'm so sorry." I covered my mouth, ducking my head and laughing. "I distracted you." He only gave a sly grin and pulled me into a kiss. I moaned and melted into him. By the twelve, he really could make me forget about everything. He sat up and sighed, staring at his hands. I leaned into him, rubbing his arm. "Just speak from your heart."  
  
And that he did. Never before had I witnessed such a display of conviction. His address moved the masses. A pang of guilt twisted my stomach. This is where he belonged. This is what he was born to do. I had no right to claim the man in front of me as mine. I clutched at my stomach and turned to leave.  
  
_I can't do this. I just can't!_  
  
I began to hyperventilate. Finding a dark alley to turn into, I pressed my cheek against the cool stone of the building. My heart broke, torn between duty and what it wanted. Head and heart in turmoil. A battle raged inside me, one I knew not the outcome of. I slid down the wall, gasping for breath and trying to steady myself. Would it be so hard for me to say no to the Scions, really? I could. I could say no and stay here for the rest of my days. But...where would that leave the rest of the nations out there still plagued by the Empire? It was my job, and my job alone, to fight them. I was the only one who could. I released a shaky sigh and fell forward, placing my head between my knees.  
  
I felt a petite hand on my shoulder and jerked. How long had I been there? My eyes focused on the Au Ra in front of me. "Y-yugiri?" I looked around and the sky had darkened some, but not significantly.  
  
"My lord sent me for you," she said softly. My head fell back and I sighed. "Please, for his sake, stay strong," she begged. "He's having a difficult time with this, too." I looked at her, my ears fully erect and focused on her. She could see the confusion in my face so she continued. "He loves you, and despite recent events, I have never seen him happier." She paused, she was speaking of Gosetsu. "I don't know what went on in that tent--" My eyes grew wide and I blushed. She smirked. She knew full well what happened between me and Hien. "--but I'm glad it _did_ happen and that my lord has found someone to make him happy."  
  
"Oh, Yugiri," I cried, flinging my arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
Later on, everyone gathered at the docks to head back. Just as we were about to board the boat, a familiar voice called out. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Hien._ How could I face him now?  
  
"Leaving without saying goodbye?"  
  
I kept my back to him as he conversed with Lyse and the others. Everyone else boarded, and just as I was about to board myself, I turned. He was watching me, smiling. It took everything I had to not run to him and jump into his arms. I blinked back tears and swallowed a lump in my throat. Everything was said in that one smile.  
  
_I love you, too, Shun._ _This is_ not _goodbye._  
  
Foregoing supper, I decided to turn in early. It was a long boat ride back and I really didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment.  
  
_Is this what a broken heart feels like?_ I wondered.  
  
I closed the cabin door to my quarters on the ship, and no sooner than I had sat down I heard a knock at the door. My body tensed.  
  
_If I'm quiet they'll just leave._  
  
I crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets around me, imagining they were Hien's arms. Tears began to flow. Another knock. I covered my mouth to silence my cries.  
  
"Tora? Please. I know you're in there. Open up?"  
  
My blood ran ice cold and my stomach did this sickening twist. I wanted to throw up. _Lyse._  
  
"Please?"  
  
I swallowed back bile as I threw the covers off myself and stomped to the door, flinging it wide open. I glared at her, my nostrils flaring, and huffed. Spinning on my heels, I got right back into bed. Silence.  
  
_Did she leave?_ I dared not look. She was the last person I wanted to see right now.  
  
A few more seconds passed and I heard footsteps cross the floor and felt the bed dip with her weight. She laid beside me and wrapped her arms around me. I froze.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Tora," she cried, burying her face in my back.  
  
Every fiber of my being wanted to recoil from her, but feeling her grip on my stomach, feeling her body wracked with sobs, melted my heart. I turned to her, my face softening, and wept with her.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated: Wednesday, August 7, 2019 @ 10:55pm Central


End file.
